1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having setting devices, such as an exposure mode selecting device, exposure controlling device and, a light metering mode selecting device and a display device for displaying the exposure information applied into the above devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in an outer wall member, particularly in an upper portion of the outer wall member, of the camera body are mounted information setting devices, such as an exposure mode selecting device for selecting one of a shutter-priority automatic exposure mode, aperture-priority automatic exposure mode and programmed exposure mode, devices for controlling or adjusting the shutter speed and aperture, and a display device for displaying the exposure information applied into the above devices and the other various information such as a number of frames which has been taken and film sensitivity automatically read from a corresponding code on a film cartridge. In this case, the information setting devices and display devices as described above are often mounted on the same plane of the outer wall member of the camera body.
According to the prior art, as described above, a relatively large space for installation is required in order for both information setting devices and display devices to be mounted on the wall member of the camera body. Specifically, in the case that both setting devices and display devices are required to be as large as possible in order for them to be quickly and comfortably accessible to the user, a large space for installation, is necessary. The camera, however, is generally desired to be made as small as possible. Accordingly, it is desired that the mount area to be occupied by both information setting devices and display devices can be reduced.
Furthermore, according to the prior art, the outer wall member is generally made from covers which define the camera body together with a frame surrounded thereby. In this case, a display panel of the display devices and also an operation knob of the information setting devices are respectively mounted on the covers. This is because the display panel should face the outside and the operation knob should be exposed to the outside for manual operation. Contrary to the above, the other members of the display devices and the other members of the information setting devices are respectively mounted on the frame. With this construction, the display devices and information setting devices have to be inspected and adjusted after these devices have been incorporated into the covers and frame and also the covers and frame are assembled together. Accordingly, the operation for the inspection and adjustment consumes a large amount of time.